Te amo
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: ¿Trama? ¿¡Qué trama? Pasen y ¡Lean! SatoshixDaisuke Yaoi/Two shot (Rating T: por si acaso)


**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, yo aquí… este es mi primer Two–shot de este fabuloso anime: __**DN**__**Ángel**__. Espero les guste, y además de que es de mi pareja favorita de shaoi: __**SatoshixDaisuke**__. _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __**DN**__**Ángel**__ no me pertenecen. _

**Advertencia y/o avisos: **_Faltas de ortografía, aburrimiento al leerlo (ahah) y relación de chicoXchixo, si nos les gusta cierren la página y lean otra cosa, y si te gusta… adelante._

* * *

><p><strong>Te amo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Daisuke Niwa<strong>

**Satoshi Hiwatari**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal, el mismo clima, la misma gente caminando por las calles de la ciudad… tener que ir a la escuela aunque ya la haya cursado totalmente a temprana edad y entonces ¿Por qué asisto? Es fácil responder, para poder verlo, poder estar cerca de él.<p>

Entro al aula, me dirigió hacia mi asiento, los demás me saludas y responder cortésmente como me educaron. Después de un rato, él llega y al entrar casi se cae, se acerca junto a las gemelas. Luego voltea y me ve, se dirige hacia a mí.

—Bueno días, Hiwatari–kun —me saluda con una sonrisa y veo que sus mejillas están un poco sonrosadas, no creo que sea por… no, debe ser porque vino corriendo como siempre.

—Buenos días, Daisuke. —Le sonrió, sin saber por qué.

Noto que sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco más, toca el timbre y se va a su respectivo lugar sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa. Entra el profesor y todos los demás se callan y se sientas en su respectivo lugar, empiezo a garabatear en mi cuaderno, sin ponerle atención al profesor.

Después de la clases, salgo al patio trasero de la escuela; el aire golpea mi rostro suavemente, escucho a los pajarillos cantar, el sol están cálido… me recuesto en el pasto y sin darme cuenta me quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sueño*<strong>

_Camino por un pasillo largo. Apenas puedo ver unas cosas, está casi todo oscuro, escucho las voces de gente… sin que yo quisiera, corro, corro lo más rápido que puedo. Llego hasta donde está la gente rodeada y se apartan, dejándome pasar. Después miro a las hermanas gemelas, Risa _—_la mayor_—_ tiene los ojos llorosos y sus ojos muestran tristeza, miedo… mientras que Riku _—_la menor_—_ tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos provocados por llorar. _

—_Lo siento _—_me dice Riku, quien me abraza y después_—: _pero es demasiado tarde. _

_Toma a su hermana de la mano y se van, dejándome completamente confundido. Me acerco hasta verlo… recostado en una camilla del hospital, su piel pálida y fría. Esta… esta… ¡esta muerto! _

_No, no… no puede estar pasando… Lo agito y le grito que no me deje, que se quede conmigo y de lejos veo una luz brillante, una luz de color blanco… Mi cuerpo se dirige hacia ahí y antes de que entre de lejos escucho que alguien dice mi nombre… _

***Fin del sueño***

* * *

><p>—Hiwatari–kun… Hiwatari–kun… despierta, ¡Satoshi–kun!<p>

Abro mis parpados lentamente, miro a quien me grita y lo veo… él, siempre aparece cuando me pasa algo, y antes de que me dañe o algo parecido me rescata, es… es mi ángel guardián.

—Daisuke… —acaricio su mejilla derecha para después besarlo.

Un beso, que poco a poco va correspondiendo, coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lo acuesto en el pasto, el abajo y yo arriba de él… muerdo su labio inferior y el suelta un suspiro, aprovecho para meter mi lengua y jugar con la suya. Levanto su camisa y meto mi mano para acariciar su barriga, después de que nuestros pulmones "exigen" aire, nos separamos… ambos con la respiración agitada y sonrojados. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me acerco a su oído para susurrarle:

—Te amo… _mi ángel guardián _—las últimas palabras las pienso.

Ambos nos sentamos y él se acerca a mí para darme un casto beso en los labios.

—Yo también, te amo… Satoshi–kun —me dice con un notable sonrojo.

Sonrío y me levanto, me mira confundido y le ofrezco mi mano para que pueda levantarse… se levanta y rápidamente lo abrazo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia mí.

—Entonces, ¿serias _mi_ novio? —pregunto intrigado y deseoso de besarlo nuevamente, con solo probar una vez esos carnosos y rosados labios, me hice adicto.

—Sí, acepto Satoshi–kun.

Me responde y doy un beso en la frente, para luego él apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. Coloco mi mentón en su coronilla y nos quedamos un momento ahí, solos, sin nadie que nos moleste… después toca el timbre, pero no hacemos caso y nos quedamos ahí.

**En otro lugar, cerca de ahí…**

_**Narración normal: **_

—Creo que hemos perdido… —susurra una chica de cabello largo.

—Vámonos, Risa. Es mejor dejarlos solos… —comenta su hermana.

La mayor asiente y se van, dejando a la pareja sola. Aun sabiendo que no serían correspondidas…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy soso? En fin, espero y les haya gustado, mi mente no dio para más y eso que tengo mucha tarea y si mi madre se entera que no la estoy asiendo me matara (_literal_). Bueno es todo, espero comentarios ¡son gratis! Luego hare la parte de Daiuske, lo que el narra…_

_Cuidantes y… matta nee~~_


End file.
